


Hobbies

by TVandTalkies



Series: The Anatomy of Meredith Grey [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVandTalkies/pseuds/TVandTalkies
Summary: Meredith Grey is a world-class surgeon, mom, sister, and all-around good friend. Lately she's picked up some weird hobbies. No one really knows why.





	1. Baking

When Alex got home he was finally 100% sure that Meredith Grey had finally lost her mind. He found Meredith in the kitchen. That should have been the first sign something was off. She was wearing an apron, something he was sure he’d never seen before, and vigorously stirring something in an enormous ceramic bowl. 

“Mer?” he said.

Meredith looked up and smiled brightly at him. “Alex! You’re home! Great. Can you do me a huge favor?” she said while never letting up on her stirring.

“Ummmm… sure. What’s up?”

“Can you grab a ponytail holder and pull my hair back off of my face? I’m supposed to stir this batter for ten minutes and I’m not sure if I can stop, but I’m definitely sure that I don’t want to eat my own hair.”

Alex chuckled, retrieved the little piece of elastic and helped scoop Meredith’s hair back gently. He ran his hands through her hair, paused for just a moment in consideration, and started to braid. 

“Alex, what are you doing?” she tilted her head towards him while continuing to stir.

“Just be still,” he said shifting her face forward. “I need the practice. Zola asked me to help with her hair the other day and I let her go to school looking like Edward Scissorhands.”

“Ahhhhh. Is that what happened? I just assumed she did it herself.”

He snorted, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mer. Now hold still.”

The front door banged open and Maggie burst into the kitchen talking to herself the whole way to the refrigerator. When she saw Alex and her sister she paused. “Do I want to know what’s going on here?” she gestured in their general direction.

“I’m making a pound cake.”

“And I’m braiding her hair.”

Maggie took a step forward, opened her mouth to speak and then stopped. Her brow furrowed and she shrugged. “Ok. Carry on,” she said as she left the room. 

“So, a pound cake, huh?” fingers drift through her hair coaxing the stray locks into order. “Any reason for your sudden interest in domesticity?”

“Nope. Just looking for something to do.” Alex makes an unconvinced sound behind her. “Alex?”

“Yes, Meredith?

“Just let me finish the damn cake in peace.”

“Ok. I’m done anyway.” He moves to leave and takes one last look at his work. Her hair is braided tightly with just a few bumps here and there. He’s getting better at the braiding. “I get the first piece of cake.”

“You’ll have to fight Amelia for it,” Meredith laughs. “She’s already got dibs.”

“Fine. I’ll take the second piece, but I want the most frosting,” and with that he saunters out of the kitchen. 

“This is going to be the best cake ever in the history of cakes,” Meredith murmured to herself.

XX

It wasn’t. By a long shot. Objectively speaking, the cake was really, really bad. Somehow Meredith had added backing soda instead of baking powder and the cake… it fizzed. Cake wasn’t supposed to fizz. But they ate it anyway. Amelia, Alex, and Maggie sat around the counter and ate slightly burnt lemon pound cake and laughed the whole time. It put Meredith at peace. It felt right.  
Best. Cake. Ever.


	2. Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is looking for Meredith. She finds her doing something unexpected.

“Has anyone seen Meredith Grey?” Amelia yelled into the hallway. Really, where did she always sneak off to? It’s like she was trying to avoid her as much as possible. Actually, it was probably best not to think about that. Meredith was almost certainly trying to avoid her. It sucked being the third favorite sister. It especially sucked since the second favorite sister was dead. Not like Amelia could compete for Meredith’s affections over a dead girl. And Maggie was just so damn nice. Amelia was never going to be that nice. God, she really wanted a drink. No drinks. No drinks. No drinks, no pills, and NO Owen Hunt! “Has anyone seen Meredith Grey?” she yelled again. 

“Dr. Shepherd?” a nurse called. “She’s usually in the skills lab at this point in the day,” she pointed down the hall. “She’s been eating lunch in there for the last few months.”

“In the skills lab?” Amelia asked. The nurse just shrugged and went back to her charts. 

Amelia stomped down the hall. She liked to think that she stomped with purpose but Webber always said she looked like an angry cabbage patch kid on the loose. Well, she was a cabbage patch kid that stomped with purpose and right now her purpose was to find her stupid sister. She burst through the skills lab door. Two interns shot up out of their seats. See… cabbage patch kids can be scary! Meredith was in the back. She didn’t even bother to look up when Amelia barged in. What a wasted entrance.  
Amelia walked closer and saw that Meredith was sewing a banana. She had a whole pile on the table, all of them with little stitches running all over them. 

“You were looking for me?” Meredith asked.

“What the hell Meredith?” Amelia began. “We were supposed to have lunch today and instead I find you in here playing Dr. Frankenstein on pieces of fruit? What gives? Are you mad at me? Is it because of the Alex thing? Because if it’s the Alex thing, you know I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Meredith finished her stitch and tied off the end, “Amelia.”

“Yes?”

“Stop talking.”

“Oh,” Amelia put her hands in her coat pocket and rocked back and forth. “It’s just,” she paused. “You know how hard it is for me to stop talking when I’m anxious and I need to know if you are mad at me. Because if you are mad at me then you shouldn’t be. I think you and Alex need to talk about this weird chemistry you’ve got going on. It’s clogging up the whole house, Meredith. Geez. Were you like this with Derek? No wonder it took you all so long to actually make things work. Just go get Alex, a bottle of tequila and head back to the house. The tequila will do the heavy lifting. God, I miss tequila so much. I mean, I miss other things too, but I definitely miss tequila. Especially now that I don’t have a brain tumor. Ever since my surgery I’ve been craving a margarita. Do you think that’s normal? Is it normal to crave a specific drink after major brain surgery?”

Meredith blinked.

Amelia blinked.

“Well” Amelia gestured to Meredith. “Are you going to say something?”

Meredith turned her head to the left then the right and scanned the room. She pointed to herself. “Is it my turn to talk now? Pretty sure you just did the opening monologue for Colbert right there. If I haven’t said it yet, you really need to go to a meeting. Take Richard with you. You should talk about the tequila thing.” Meredith looked down, inspecting her banana. “What do you think of this?” she asked shoving the piece of fruit in Amelia’s face. 

“It’s a banana.”

“I’m aware of that,” Meredith huffed. “I meant what do you think of the stitches?’

Amelia leaned in to really look at them. “They look good. Perfect even. Running whip stitch?”

Meredith smiled at the banana. “Okay, Meredith. What gives? Why are you all googly-eyed over a banana?”

Meredith put the banana down. “I did it with my eyes closed.”

“You did it with your eyes closed?’

“That’s what I said.”

“You’ve perfected a running whip stitch with your eyes closed?”

“Yep,” Meredith started packing up her tools. 

“Why? Not that it’s not cool, but why would you need that skill? Are you going to do surgery with Maggie in the dark?” Amelia questioned.

Meredith shrugged, “It’s a way to pass the time.”

“And why do you need to pass the time?”

Meredith looked at her and cocked her head to the side. “Well, partly because this is better than knitting or baking. I’ll never understand why Izzie loved baking so much. Partly because,” she paused.

“Because?”

“Because of the Alex thing.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah. You’re sort of right about the Alex thing.”

“I’m right,” Amelia pointed at her chest. “I’m right?”

Meredith rolled her eyes, “Yes, Amelia. You were right. I think I may be developing feelings or something for Alex. I’m trying to make them go away.”

Amelia sputtered, “Go away? Why? You and Alex would be great together.”

“It’s too soon Amelia.”

“Too soon for whom?”

“For both of us. I haven’t been with anyone since Riggs. Jo died just a few months ago. We’re not in a good place right now. Dark and gloomy Meredith could make a comeback and I don’t even want to consider hot head Alex making a return. He was basically a stray when I met him. Have I ever told you that?”

“Christina mentioned it. I believe ‘Evil Spawn’ was his nickname.”

Meredith laughed, “Oh God, did he earn it too. He was the absolute worst. I’m pretty sure I hated him.”

“And now?”

“Now,” she shrugged. “Now I don’t know. I know I love him as a friend, but there’s something else you know? Like this little hum right underneath my skin. A tingling.”

Amelia arched an eyebrow, “A tingling?”

Meredith playfully shoved her on the arm, “Yes, sister of mine, a tingling. It just feels easy. It feels right. It wasn’t like that with Derek. Derek was this raging fire. There were times where he scared me with how intense my feelings were for him. It’s not like that with Alex.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Meredith’s mouth turned up just a little, “No, I don’t think it is a bad thing. I think I want the tingles and I think Derek and I would have turned into the tingles if he had lived.”

“Ok. So you’re tingly,” Amelia began. “I still have a question, what’s with the bananas?”

“It’s a trick I learned from Christina.”

“Sewing bananas?”

“Yeah. Whenever Christina was trying to get away from her feelings for Burke or Owen she would come in here and practice her stitches. It’s sort of mindless and helps ground you. Plus, you’ve got to admit that being able to do a running whip stitch with your eyes closed is pretty cool.”

“Sure. It’s a great party trick. I get it.”

“Do you?”

“Absolutely. You’re like me. I’m thirsty for tequila and you’re thirsty for Alex,” she exclaimed. 

“Amelia!” Meredith threw a banana at her. “I am NOT thirsty for Alex.”

“Oh, you totally are. That’s fine though. You just have to wait until you’re ready to make a move. How long has it been for you?”

“787 days.”

“Wow. That’s over two years Meredith.”

Meredith groaned, “Believe me. I know. How long for you?”

Amelia looked at her watch, “Something like eight hours.”

Meredith laid her forehead on the table and groaned, “I hate you.”

Amelia came around the bench and gave Meredith a little pat on the back, “No you don’t. You’re just jealous. But just think of it this way. You’re not having sex and I’m not drinking or doing pills. Neither of us can have what our body craves. At least you might get yours someday. So really, you should feel bad for me. Have a margarita in my honor. Something.”

Meredith picked her head up, “Why does that make me feel a little better?”

“Because you are dark and twisty,” Amelia laughed. “We’re both messed up.”

“I guess so,” Meredith looked at her watch and then back to Amelia. “So you want to do that lunch?”

“Nah,” Amelia shrugged. “I’ve got too much on my mind.”

“Ok. Another day.”

“Another day.”

“Meredith?”

“Yes?”

Amelia held her palm out. “Hand me a banana.”


	3. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith takes the kids fishing. Shenanigans ensue.

Maggie has always been just a little too chipper in the morning. Meredith has told her more than once that this is not the “Grey way.” Greys are cranky in the morning. It takes an unnaturally long time for their brains to wake up and coffee is a must. Maggie must get the perky gene from Richard. It’s the only explanation. And Meredith’s love for her rascally little sister is the only reason she doesn’t murder her when Maggie bounds into Meredith’s room at 4:00 AM declaring today the perfect day for fishing.

“Ugh” Meredith hides her head in her pillowcase. “Have you ever been fishing? It’s wet and it’s cold. You have to get up early. And Maggie, there are fish. You go out there to catch fish! Slimy, smelly fish!”

“Come on, Mer! Take me fishing. I’ve never been and the kids want to go. I know Derek used to take you.”

“Believe me, Maggie, it was very much against my will and I only went because I look damn good in plaid.”

“So is that a yes?” Maggie asked as she bounced herself onto the bed next to her sister.

Meredith rolled over, looked at Maggie’s smiling face and sighed. “It’s a yes.”

Maggie squealed. “You’re the best! Thanks! I’ll go get the kids up!”

Meredith rolled back over. “Oh God. What have I gotten myself into?”

XX

Thirty minutes later Meredith trudged downstairs to a surprisingly full kitchen. The kids were dressed, Maggie was packing lunches, and she had gotten out Derek’s old fishing gear. Meredith smiled as she ran her hand lovingly over Derek’s beat up tackle box.

“Do you miss him?” Alex asked from just behind her.

She turned, “What are you doing up?”

“Going into the hospital for an early surgery with Robbins. The tiny humans aren’t going to save themselves.”

Meredith turned and grabbed his coat lapels, “Please, Alex, take me with you. I’m begging you here.”

Alex laughed as he pulled her hands of his jacket, “and let you miss out on all of this family bonding? Not a chance.” He pulled her in for a hug and angled their bodies toward the rest of the group. “Look how happy they all are, Mer. I wasn’t sure I’d ever feel like this again or see them like this again after everything.”

Meredith leaned back, arms still around his waist. “You’ve been so great, Alex. I’m not sure if I say that enough. I couldn’t have gotten through everything without you and Maggie.”

“And Amelia.”

Meredith rolled her eyes, “Fine... AND Amelia.”

“Someone day my name?” Amelia bounded into the kitchen. She scooped up an uneaten piece of toast from little Ellis’ plate and scooped her hair up into a quick knot.

“I was just making Meredith acknowledge your greatness as an aunt and roommate.”

“Don’t try to butter me up, Karev. You’re still on laundry duty this week.”

“Shit” he mumbled and Meredith found herself laughing into his shirt front.

She let Alex go and looked at him. “I do,” she said.

“You do what?” Alex parroted.

“Miss him. I miss him. It’s not a huge, gaping hole like it once was, but it’s there sometimes. It’s the worst with the kids. Zola laughs like him, Bailey has his eyes, and Ellis,” she pauses. “I think a lot about how Ellis will never know Derek at all and how much she would have loved him. How much he would have loved her. I guess I miss the future we were supposed to have you know?”

Alex nods. “I feel the same way about Jo sometimes.” His eyes cloud over for just a moment and then his smile is back. “You are so in for it today,” he chuckles. “You hate fishing more than almost anyone I know.”

“Except for you.”

“Yeah, but I grew up in the city in a shit home. Fishing was never going to be my thing.” Alex walks over to the kids, lands a quick kiss on top of Maggie’s head as he swipes her coffee and heads towards the door. “Have fun today!”

“We will,” Maggie and the kids call back. 

“Well,” Amelia humphs, “I guess I’m going back to bed.” 

“You can come with us if you want,” Meredith says as she gently lays a hand on Amelia’s arm. 

Amelia smiles just a little and turns to take in all of the fishing equipment. “Fishing was always Derek’s thing. I don’t want to be out there without him. You all go ahead. I’ll be here when you get back.”

“You sure?”

“Totally.”

Maggie clapped to get everyone’s attention, “Ok group. We are leaving in ten minutes. Plates in the sink, shoes tied, grab some gear and let’s head for the minivan.” The kids hollered and screamed as chairs scraped against the kitchen floor. Even Ellis seemed excited as she ran up to Meredith.

“Fish, mommy! Fish!”

Meredith scooped her up and tickled her exposed little tummy. Ellis’ laugh rang out, “Yes, sweetheart. We’re going fishing because your aunt Maggie is looney.”

Meredith turns back to Amelia, “We’ll be home early.”

“I’ll be waiting. Now go on. Get out of here or Maggie’s going to come in and nag us both.”

A voice called from the garage, “You coming, Mer? We’ve got to get going before the fish wake up.” Meredith and Amelia share a glance and laugh.

She turns towards the garage, “coming.”

XX

They had been at the stream for about an hour so far. Maggie got them all setup with juice boxes, chairs, and she even pulled a gross old blanket Meredith knew was Derek’s out of the minivan. The kids were splashing around in rain boots in the shallow water. Zola looking after her younger siblings.

“She’s so good with them, “ Maggie said.

“It’s a gift,” Meredith replied. “I’ve never been much good with siblings.”

Maggie snorted, “I’ll say.”

Meredith lowered her sunglasses and leveled her with a look. 

“What I mean is that we got off to a rough start. Who can blame you? Surprise! Oh have a secret sister.”

“Technically not the first time something like that has happened.”

“Yeah, but Lexi wasn’t actually a surprise. You knew about her before.”

“Still, it was a surprise to me that she showed up in my hospital as one of my interns.”

“Got me there,” Maggie hummed.

Meredith reaches over and takes Maggie’s hand. “You know that I don’t regret you right? I don’t regret you barging into my life? That I love having you around?”

Maggie tilted her head, concern in her eyes, “Sure I do Meredith. I love you too. What brought this on?”

Meredith exhaled, “It’s just... I screwed up with Lexi. I never really told her how much she meant to me and then she was just gone. I want you to know.”

Maggie sniffled just a little, eyes watering. “Thanks, Mer. That means a lot. I’m glad we didn’t screw this up.” She let’s go of Meredith’s hand and wraps her arms around herself, shivering a little in the cold morning air. “You have this talk with Amelia?”

Meredith threw her head back and laughed, “God, no. Can you imagine me and Amelia pouring our hearts out to each other? We’d need alcohol and Amelia doesn’t drink. That basically cuts out any emotional sister to sister bonding for us.”

Maggie smirked. 

“She knows though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Meredith nods. “You and I are sisters by blood and we get along. Amelia and I are sister in-laws and we’re bonded in grief.” Maggie sighed at that and Meredith shot her a look. “I’m serious Maggie. Things are never easy with Amelia, not like us. You’re my sister on sunny days. You and I can laugh and be silly. Amelia is who I go to when I get dark and twisty now. She’s the only person I know, except for Alex, that has lost as many people as I have. That grieves the same way I do. She’s not afraid of my dark and twisty because it’s inside her too.”

“You could talk to me about that stuff too you know,” Maggie bumps against her shoulder. “I’d like to help.”

Meredith bumps her back, “I know you would. You’d be great at it. But I like that you are all sunshine and rainbows and boundless optimism. It’s refreshing. I mean, it’s really annoying and I may smother you while you sleep one day, but I love you for it.”

“Not to self, remove all pillows from the house. Got it,” Maggie chuckles.

They look out at the kids, still playing in the water. They look so clean and innocent. So full of promise. 

“Well,” Meredith says. “We should probably try and catch some fish.

Maggie loops her arm through Meredith. “Sounds good.”

XX

“Alex?” Meredith said over the phone.

“Yeah, Mer? What’s up?” Alex was standing outside in the parking lot after a grueling six hour surgery on a preemie.

“Can you go ahead and come home? We’ve got a little situation here.”

“Everything ok?” He said, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Meredith said. “Everything’s fine. I just need you to come home, please.”

“Ok. I’ll leave in about ten minutes. Does that work?”

“Sure,” She said. “And Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Bring a surgical kit.”

XX

A little less than an hour later Alex walked into a madhouse. The kids were running around screaming and Alex could hear yelling coming from the kitchen.

“What do you mean it was as accident?” Amelia hollered as Alex walked in the kitchen.

Meredith threw her hands up in frustration. “I mean it was an accident! I didn’t mean for this to happen. It just did and now we’ve got to deal with it!”

“Well you can count me out” Amelia threw back. “I’m not getting my hands dirty.”

Alex leaned over to Maggie, “What exactly are they yelling about?”

Maggie whispered, “we had an unexpected problem at the river.”

“A problem? Is everyone ok? The kids looked fine. They’ve ruined the sofa with their muddy shoes, but they appear to be in one piece.”

Maggie whispered again, “It’s not an issue with the kids. It’s a fish issue.”

“A fish issue?” Alex repeated.

Maggie nodded. “A fish issue.”

Meredith turns towards them as if noticing Alex for the first time. “Good! You’re home. Did you bring what I asked for?”

Alex lifted the surgical kit, “of course. Bailey gave me the stink eye over it but it helps that I own part of the hospital.” 

Amelia groaned, “You can’t be serious about this Meredith!”

“I am.”

“Well I’m not going to watch.”

“Fine! No one said you have to. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Go wrangle up the kids. They need baths and need to clean up their mess in the living room.”

Amelia stomped out of the kitchen, door swinging behind her.

“What was that about?” Alex asked.

Meredith turned to Maggie, “I thought you told him?”

Maggie shrugged, “I did.”

Meredith turned to Alex, “We have a fish issue.”

“Yeah, that’s what Maggie said. What exactly is a fish issue?”

Meredith pointed towards a cooler on the floor. “We have a fish issue.”

Alex crouched down and opened the cooler. There was river water on the inside and a fish. A pretty big fish actually. Maybe a trout of some sort? “You all caught a fish? Like actually caught a fish?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Not on purpose,” Maggie said.

“How do you catch a fish but not on purpose?” Alex asked.

“You want to take this one, Mer?”

Meredith rolled her eyes and gestured to the cooler. “We we’re getting ready to leave for the day sans fish. We didn’t even put hooks on the line. We just put corks so the kids could throw a line out. So, anyway, we were getting ready to leave and I asked the kids to take the cooler down to the stream to rinse it out. It had juice all in it from earlier and I didn’t want the kids to be sticky.”

“Ok.” Alex said.

Meredith continued, “so they go down to the stream and tilt the cooler in and this fish jumps right in!”

“What?”

“I mean it, Alex,” Meredith said while pointing at the offending cooler. “It jumped right in. And of course the kids were delighted. They caught a fish with no hooks! It’s a freaking miracle.”

“It’s a nightmare is what it is,” Maggie interjects.

“Why is it a nightmare?” Alex asks. “Do they want to keep it or something?”

“Worse,” Maggie shake her head. “So much worse.”

“They want to eat it,” Meredith mumbles.

“They want to eat it?”

“Yep,” Maggie says. “They said that they caught it and that you are supposed to eat any fish you catch. Guess they aren’t vegetarians,” Maggie chuckles.

“So now we have a fish problem,” replies Meredith.

“Why exactly is this a problem again?” Alex asks confused.

Meredith folds her arms, “do YOU know how to butcher a fish?”

“God no,” Alex stammers. “Wait, is that why you wanted the surgical kit? You don’t need a surgical kit to gut a fish, Mer. You can just do what everyone else does and just use a knife.”

“I’m a surgeon, Alex.”

“Yeah,” he nods his head. “We all know that. So what?”

“I need to be comfortable doing this and the only way that’s going to happen is if I have my tools.”

“Ok,” Alex scratches the back of his head. “I guess that sort of makes sense. “What do you need me for?”

“I need you and Maggie to assist.”

“What?!”

Maggie sighs, “She wants us here to lend moral support and hand her the instruments. Amelia won’t do it. She doesn’t want to kill Stanley.”

“Who’s Stanley?”

Maggie nods towards the cooler, “the fish. His name is Stanley.”

“They named the fish?”

Meredith interrupts, “Yes! They named the fish ok? It’s not that weird, or maybe it is. I don’t really know. What I do know is that I have to kill Stanley and feed him to my horrible children. Are you going to help me or not?”

Alex leaned over the table overcome with laughter. After a few moments he straightened himself up, “Sure. I’ll help. What do you need.”

“I have an extra headlamp in my room upstairs. Got get it?”

“Why do you have a headlamp in your bedroom,” Alex asked?

Meredith shrugged, “I was using it as a nightlight.”

Maggie and Alex both looked at her. “What?” She shrugged again. “It’s convenient.”

Alex turned to leave. “We’re going to talk about that later. Just you wait.”

Once he was gone, Maggie turned to Meredith. “What else do you need?”

“I’d really like some gloves. I don’t want to feel it’s slimy skin and scales.”

“Sure thing. I think I’ve got some out in my car,” Maggie backed out of the room. “Be back in a jiffy.”

“Thanks!” Meredith called after her.

Alex wandered back into the kitchen. “Got the headlamp,” he said. 

Maggie popped back in. “I’ve got gloves!”

Meredith took out her apron, tied it on, pulled the gloves on while Alex placed the headlamp on top of head. “Let’s do this,” she said and popped the gloves dramatically against her wrist.

XX

Almost thirty minutes later they knew they had a problem. Alex was wiping sweat out of her eyes. “Maybe we should call it,” he said.

“No,” Meredith grunted. “I can save him,” Meredith said. 

“Meredith,” Maggie said laying a hand on her arm. “He’s gone. You’ve got to let him go.” 

“Dammit,” Meredith swore as she ripped her headlamp off and threw the spatula against the stove. The whole kitchen was filled with smoke as Stanley burned to a crisp in her skillet. “I really wanted this to work.”

Maggie leaned in and gave her a sympathetic hug. “I know you did.”

“What now?” Alex asked. 

Meredith shrugged. “Fishsticks from the freezer I guess. I’m not sure they’ll know the difference anyway.”

They all laughed. 

Amelia came downstairs at that moment. “Is dinner almost,” her eyes widened at the mess in the kitchen. “Holy guacamole, what happened in here?”

“Long story short,” Maggie started. “We killed Stanley, can’t cook and are having fishsticks for dinner. You ok with that?”

Amelia considers that for a moment. “Can we have Mac and Cheese with the fish sticks?”

“Of course,” Alex said. “Mags, come help me clean up what’s left of Stan the Man and we can fix dinner.

Meredith walks around the counter and plopps down next to Amelia. “You ok? “ Amelia asks.

“Yeah,” Meredith exhales. “It’s just upsetting to learn that the only thing I’m good at is surgery.”

“You’re good at other things!”

Meredith waives her off. “Sure, I’m good at a lot of things, but I was hoping I could do this.”

They sat at the counter in silence for a few minutes and watched Maggie and Alex clean up the mess. Amelia couldn’t help but notice the way Meredith’s eyes tracked Alex or the way he would steal little glances at her when she wasn’t looking. Enough was enough.

“Meredith?” She said.

“Hmmmm?” Meredith replied as she lazily turned her head. 

“Your hobbies are going to kill us.”

“Maybe,” Meredith agreed. “To be fair, Maggie is the one who wanted to go fishing.”

“Still,” Amelia said.

“Still,” echoed Meredith.

“You’ve got to tell him soon.”

“I will.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

“It had better be. I won’t survive anymore of your crafts or baking.”

Meredith leans over and throws a dish towel at her. “Mean.”

Amelia leans over and tucks her head under Meredith’s chin as she reaches around for a hug. “I’m mean but you love me anyway.”

“I really do.”

Amelia looked at Alex. “And you love him?” She whispered.

Meredith kissed the top of her head and smoother her hair down, “I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr @TvandTalkies


End file.
